A procedure of this kind is generally known, for instance, from DE 199 55 830 A1 where a procedure is described in which the wrapping of one or several objects requires that the object is transported on a conveyor belt to a wrapping station, and that the object within the wrapping station has to be handed over to a second conveyor belt, but where the object within the section of the wrapping station needs to be hanged up on its top-side via a wire-strap fixed to the wrapping station and this way in a hanging position is handed over to the second conveyor belt.
With the prospect of the previously described state of technology the difficulty in the invention is the improvement of a procedure of this kind.